


We're Aiming for the Top (Our Dreams are True)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: !!!!, Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, OC fest, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: This is the story of a group of people who managed to save a world (but not necessarily their own)





	We're Aiming for the Top (Our Dreams are True)

_It's funny how quick time passes, sometimes._

_It seems like yesterday when we found ourselves here, away from home. We got to know each other, train, go on our first adventures. And now, here we are, one last stop before the grand finale of our adventure. It's perhaps the last night we'll share under the same sky,  but no one wants to think about that. So no one does. Instead, everyone focuses on making preparations for tomorrow. Alexis and Millie, both proud white mages, talk about the healing arts. Aryn takes care of our Chocobos for the road ahead. Nico and Mika are sparring, even though they're partners in battle. Mary checks our equipment while V and Masahiko sort out all the items we've been carrying alongside. Brenna prepares tonight's dinner and some snacks for the road ahead._

 

_We'll be going through the Valley of Glass tomorrow. The place sounds like a beautiful one at first, but something tells me it won't be. There's only rumours about that place but nothing is certain of it. Those who have been there before speak of ghosts and illusions, of secrets and terrors that hide behind beautiful faces. Whatever lies ahead, we must all face it without regrets. Perhaps we'll find out what brought as all here. We might have never met each other if that didn't happen. There's only the unknown ahead of us, but we still have to, and want to, go on._

 

"Misaki, it's time for dinner! Come on now!"

 

_Brenna is calling. It's time to stop for now._

_No matter what awaits, the now is beautiful, and worth it all._


End file.
